In the information technology environment of today the extraction of relevant information is increasingly important. Much of the information received in an IT environment is in the form of unstructured data. For example, a colleague may send an email or other text-based communication about a meeting that includes the date, time, venue, duration, subject, etc. However, transferring these details into a format that is useful to the user (e.g., a calendaring application) can be time consuming. This can be further complicated if the receipt and transferring is performed on a handheld device.